


Tony Stark's Waterloo

by The_Supervillains_Goatee



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Battleworld (Marvel), Civil War (Marvel), Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Secret Wars (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Supervillains_Goatee/pseuds/The_Supervillains_Goatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHRA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark's Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, only for fun, don't own these characters, please don't sue me.

The Great Epiphany had wiped away the false memories Doom had planted on the freed citizens of Battleworld and they were newly aware of the patchwork nature of their current home. With God Doom banished by the Iconoclasts, the walls between baronies had also been brought down and Thorcorps disbanded. Curiousity and adventure had Battleworld's citizens venturing off to meet their alternate reality counterparts. Curiousity about paths less taken....

  
Iron Man and Captain America and the other Avengers eyed each other uneasily. Stark and his companions from Earth-616. Rogers (with Bucky) from Earth-199999 with a bunch of SHIELD agents. Junior America looked much younger than their Capsicle. Apparently he'd only been thawed out a few years on his world before 'Ragnarok' and their Civil War. Tony Stark wondered if their Civil War ended as it did in his world or like it did in The Warzone. Supposedly the histories of their respective worlds had many parallels up to including SHRA and The Late Unpleasantness, The War For Superhuman Freedom, The Great Stark Ruction, The Second Civil War....

_"Shut up, Tony, you're brain is babbling!", Iron Man told himself._

"Well, I'm not going to make any excuses", said The _Other_ Steve Rogers abruptly. "I know this probably isn't a popular position to hold but I still believe in Registration."

"Wait! You supported registration?", Tony was incredulous.

All those from Earth-616 were astonished! Speechless! This Cap was _pro_ -Registration? 

"Yes, the widespread chaos and mayhem caused was too great! I couldn't in good conscience turn a blind eye to my friends constantly exposing the public to wanton destruction and death."

This caused an uproar amongst Tony's team:

"I can't believe this."

"Unbelievable!"

"Maybe his brain isn't thoroughly thawed..."

"Cap actually sided with _Tony_? can you believe it?"

"Yes, you actually sided with me!?", Tony was gobsmacked.

Bucky II Electric Arm Boogaloo, who clearly was still more Winter Soldier than Captain America's Sidekick, scowled darkly. "Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about? Why the hell would Steve side with Tony?"

"Are you saying your Tony was _against_ Registration?"

"Well, yes, of course", replied Steve Rogers Junior in a tone that implied this was totally not the most Bizarro thing in the world, er, several worlds. 

"Your Anthony Edward Stark was against Registration?" 

Spider-Man whispered to Falcon-America, "Maybe it's a different Tony Stark...Like a different guy with the same name."

Young and Studly AU America gave them all an odd look. "Well, you'd hardly expect him to be _for_ the SHRA, right?"

"Wait, is your Tony Stark a mutant?", Old Man Logan asked. 

The others exchanged looks, _'That would explain everything!'_

"What's a mutant?", The Winter Bucky asked. 

_Okay, maybe not._

That statement caused an even greater, louder ruckus.

"Your world doesn't have Mutants?"

"Your world must have Mutants! Your world obviously has people with super-powers!"

"Are Mutants like the InHumans? We call them InHumans."

"InHumans are a different race of super-powered people. Mutants are people with a mutant gene....And you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

The Other Captain America and his Bucky shook their heads in confusion. 

"Okay, so your Tony doesn't have super-powers?" 

They shook their heads again.

"Well, then why? WHY?"

"Well, you'd hardly expect Tony Stark, excuse me, our Tony to be for having an oversight committee and ethics board controlling every project he works on! He hates following orders. Hates rules and regulations. Very by the seat of the pants kind of inventor, Tony Stark is."

_Wut?_

Peter Parker had an epiphany. Well, _another_ epiphany. "Captain America, was does SHRA stand for? I mean, what does it stand for in your world?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. You said you fought a Civil War over it too."

"I think your SHRA must mean something different than ours."

"Just humor us, please."

NuBuck and America's Other Captain gave each other some confused side-eye and replied, " **S** uper-intelligent **H** uman **R** egistration **A** ct".

There was a collective silence as the other Avengers processed this. 

Black Panther finally said, "Are you saying smart people had to register their IQs and turn themselves into the government."

"Yes, it's the only way to prevent something horrible like Ultron from happening again!" 

"Yeah, or that maniac at the Baxter Building with his Negative Zone portal!"

"Or all those nuts trying to make more Super Soldiers with Gamma radiation!"

"Christ, the mayhem those unsupervised lunatics caused was unbelievable! Thousands dead, billions in property damage, the environment ruined! How in good conscience could anyone not be for registration and conscription?" 

"Yeah, this way they'll only be able to use their powers for good!"

The Avengers of Earth-616 were rendered completely speechless. Especially Tony Stark. 

Except Logan. He began to laugh and laugh and laugh. He was doubled over weeping with laughter. 


End file.
